


Spider-MAN

by TinyBoy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Transgender, might continue later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBoy/pseuds/TinyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out is always scary, but coming out to the guy you like as transgender is even more frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-MAN

Deadpool and Spider-Man had a pretty solid relationship in the beginning. They’d team up on occasion, knock out some baddies, and get on with whatever business they were dealing with. Deadpool would go off with his shady business, leaving Spider-Man to protect the city and keep the people of Queens safe. The mercenary and the hero only worked together when it benefited both of them. They never saw each other as friends, more as mutuals at the time. This still didn’t stop the mercenary from flirting relentlessly, though.

Then came the day that Deadpool had gotten tired of being a mercenary. He didn’t mind the killing, if anything it was the least difficult part of his job. He didn’t mind the money either, the money was good. The problem with it all was that he was bored. It was as simple as that. You go, you kill, you’re done. It was just so repetitive. Deadpool wanted something new to try, something new to be. Then the idea of becoming a hero popped into his head. It was alongside many miscellaneous ideas, such as a food truck driver, but he dismissed those. So Deadpool got in contact with Spider-Man and begged him to teach him the ropes. Reluctantly, Spider-Man accepted.

The two began patrolling the city together, stopping crimes and saving lives. Eventually Deadpool began to realize that being a hero wasn’t so bad. He began to also realize that being around Spider-Man was actually pretty great, especially when he had such a nice body. Add on the fact that it was only hidden by a skin-tight spandex suit. It didn’t leave much for the imagination, much to his liking. Spider-Man began to grow fond of Deadpool too. He liked Deadpool’s humor, he liked Deadpool’s flirting, and didn’t mind all of his strange habits. After a while, the two became good friends. Soon after, they became something more.

Wade and Peter had a pretty awkward relationship in the beginning. Wade thought he was weird, but Peter was even weirder. They’d been dating for over a month now and Wade had barely gotten anywhere with Peter. They oftentimes would lay on the couch, curled up together as they watched movies. Wade would place his hand on Peter’s thigh and he’d immediately freak out. Peter also had a thing about not wanting his chest touched. Wade had done it once and Peter freaked out, barely letting wade touch him for the rest of that night. Then there was the time that Wade went to reach under the cabinet for more toilet paper while using Peter’s bathroom. Right there next to the toilet paper rolls was a box of tampons. He had no idea why Peter would need a box of tampons. He dismissed it as a bottom thing, maybe guys put them in their ass to get things clean or something. He didn’t know, he hadn’t had sex with Peter. Really, he felt like he didn’t actually know anything about Peter.

Peter felt bad about hiding from Wade. The thing was, he had good reason to worry. There was the possibility that he would tell Wade, Wade would freak out and leave him, get angry with him even, and possibly out him to the world and give away his secret identity. The rational part of his brain knew that this was the least-likely possibility, but the panicked side of his brain was sure that the threat was real. He knew that it should have been one of the first things he told Wade, but what if Wade had immediately hated him for it right there? It had happened to Peter before with people he wanted to be with, that kind of rejection always stung the worst, and he didn’t want to risk it again. That was why he waited to tell him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter asked that they hang out at Wade’s place that night. It would be easier for Peter to just walk out of Wade’s apartment if things went bad. He was counting on his lucky stars that things didn’t go bad, but you could never be safe enough. Especially when you were dealing with what Peter did.

He was hoping Wade wouldn’t be able to read the worry on his face. Peter tended to wear his emotions right on his face, and right then he was feeling incredibly stressed. That was an understatement really, this moment was the only thing he had been thinking about all day that day. He’d played hundreds of different scenarios through his head about how things could all play out for him that night. It all ranged from kind of bad to extremely catastrophic and life-ending.

With a deep breath and a brave smile Peter went to knock on Wade’s door, but Wade opened it the second his knuckles first connected with the wood, catching Peter off guard. “Peter! I’ve already got the popcorn in a big bowl and a selection of movies ready for us to pick through! Also, don’t mind the fact that the popcorn’s in a salad bowl… I don’t even know why I own a salad bowl, I don’t even eat salad.”

“Perfect.” Peter smiled, Wade’s fussing calming him down a bit. That was on thing Peter liked about Wade. The guy could talk and talk for hours and Peter could just sit and listen. It sure as hell wouldn’t make an sense, but for some reason he found it comforting.  
Wade led Peter inside, showing him to the stack of movies neatly placed on the coffee table. The tidiness of the pile stuck out in contrast to the messiness of the rest of Wade’s apartment. “You pick a movie, I’ll grab the popcorn.” Wade said, heading off into the kitchen.

“Yeah, alright.” Peter said, sitting down on the couch. He wasn’t even going to bother looking at the movies. He seriously doubted that they’d actually get around to watching any of them anyways.

After a few moments of mumbling to himself in the kitchen, Wade came about with the bowl of popcorn. “I hope you like your popcorn like you like your fireplaces, baby boy, because this shit’s burnt. You pick a movie yet?

Peter smiled slightly at this. “No, not yet. I actually want to talk to you about something first.” Peter said, his expression turning serious. He suddenly felt the butterflies clump up in his chest. He didn’t know if he could do this.

Wade caught onto this and set the bowl down on the table, the smell of burnt popcorn filling the room. “Yeah, of course, anything. But, please don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me. I don’t want to have burned all that popcorn for nothing.”

“No, I’m not breaking up with you. If I wanted to do that I wouldn’t have let you burn all that popcorn. It’s just, I want you to know this because I want to stay with you. If you don’t accept it, well, we probably won’t be together anyways.” Peter frowned.

“Well, shit, must be serious. I’m listening, baby boy.”

Peter took a deep breath, let it out, and took in another. He suddenly lost all of his words and courage, and stared at Wade for what felt like hours. “You know how… Well, uh, I act kind of strange? Like, how I really only ever let you touch my arms and my face?”

“It’s not too hard to notice, yeah.” Wade frowned. His worry was apparent.

“Well, my body isn’t… Normal, to say the least. I’ve, uh, always struggled with it…”  
“Baby boy it took me two weeks to be able to take my mask off in front of you and let you actually see my skin, I’m sure what’s under your t-shirt is beautiful.”

“That’s not it, Wade. I don’t hate my body, It’s just different than what you’re probably expecting.”

“Well, you’re twinky and fit and look great in spandex. I don’t see how anything could be wrong… Oh my god, you have a third nipple, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t have a third nipple.” Peter sighed.

“Then what’s wrong? If it’s not a third nipple then I have no clue what it could be.”

“Wade, I’m transgender.”

Wade went completely silent. This scared Peter exponentially. Wade was never silent. Yet Peter was too scared to break the silence first, too scared to interrupt his thought process. He could see in his eyes that the gears in his head were grinding hard. Peter thought he was going to vomit, and the burnt popcorn smell was definitely not helping.

“Well, I’ve never dated a transgender person before.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no it’s not. So, I guess you’ll be the first.” Wade smiled.

“So you’re not going to dump me and hate me for all eternity?” Peter smiled eagerly, relief washing over him.

“No, why would I dump you and hate you for all eternity?” Wade asked.

“No idea, I’m just a paranoid freak.” Peter smiled shyly.

“But, uh, can I ask some questions first?”

Peter nodded softly. No way that Wade could ask something that he hadn’t been asked before.

“So, you won’t let me touch your body because..?”

“Well, I’m just not too happy about it all. I’ve still got, uh, boobs. And the other stuff… I haven’t done much medically other than taking testosterone.”

Wade nodded. “I can respect that. But… How’d you get your chest so flat if you’ve got a pair of slamin’ tits under your t-shirt?”

Peter cracked a smiled at that. “It’s called a chest binder, it’s like an undershirt that compresses everything and makes it look all smooth.” He said, pulling the collar of his shirt over to show off the strap.

Peter and Wade spent a long time talking about everything, and Peter answered all of Wade’s questions. They talked about hormones, binders, packers, passing, and all of the other magical transgender stuff. It turned out that Wade actually knew a lot more than Peter expected him to. It was extremely comforting for Peter, especially when he was feeling so uncomfortable and vulnerable. After their long conversation, the conversation topic led more towards their relationship.

“I’m actually really glad you told me, Peter. I mean, you like me. You like me! You like me and you told me your secret and now we’re even closer.” Wade smiled happily. He was so easy to please.

“Yeah, I’m glad I told you too… I just feel so much better now.” He sighed blissfully, placing his head on Wade’s shoulder.

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter, pulling him in close. “We should cuddle. We should cuddle, make out, and celebrate the fact that we’re happy and secret-free.”

Peter laughed and nodded, and swung his legs over Wade’s lap.”Really, and you’ve got nothing you’d like to tell me?”

“Well, I guess there’s one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Peter, I’m cisgender.”


End file.
